charashugofandomcom-20200213-history
Amu Hinamori
Amu Hinamori (日奈森 あむ, Hinamori Amu?), the series' protagonist, is a student of Seiyo Elementary. Amu's classmates see her as "cool and spicy", but Amu's true character is shy and timid. Part of the reason for this misunderstanding is the trendy punk goth clothing her mother buys for her as well as the way she expresses her shyness. However, when Amu wishes for the courage to become her would-be self, three colorful eggs appear. When they hatch, they reveal Amu's Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki, and Su. Amu becomes a member of the Guardians, the school's student council, and discovers that each member has a Guardian Character. Amu's position with the Guardians is the Joker. Her task as the Joker is to search for and purify X Eggs and X Characters (also, in the second season, she purifies Mystery Eggs, the corrupted forms of people's would-be selves). Ran, Miki, and Su help Amu with her task through a process called Character Transformation, which is enabled by the Humpty Lock and grants Amu special abilities depending on the Guardian Character. Later on, Amu also creates a fourth egg, known as Diamond. In the second season, when Amu shows her true potential, the Humpty Lock increases in power. Thus, new transformation scenes are used. Love Interest Amu's two main love interests are Tadase Hotori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu's primary rival is Utau Hoshina, an idol singer for Easter who is jealous that Ikuto shows an interest in Amu instead of her. Guardian Characters ;Ran (ラン?) :Ran is the first to hatch from Amu's eggs and represents Amu's desire to be more honest, confident and athletic. Ran is frequently cheering Amu on. During Character Change, Amu gains, thus, and increased her athletic abilities. During Character Transformation, Amu becomes Amulet Heart, with a cheerleader inspired outfit. In chapter 38, Ran undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Miki, Su, and Diamond; becoming Amulet Fortune. In chapter 44, she disappears along with Miki and Su, and later Diamond as well when Amu no longer needs them. In Shugo Chara Encore at the very end of the last chapter she and Amu's other Shugo Chara emerge hatch again at Sanjou and Nikaidou's wedding much to Amu's joy. In the anime television series, Ran is voiced by Kana Asumi. ;Miki (ミキ?) :The second Guardian Character to hatch is Miki. Miki represents Amu's desire to be more sharp, level headed, and artistic. Miki is also the one to help Amu make fashion choices. Reflecting Amu's love interests, Miki has shown an interest in Tadase's Guardian Character, Kiseki, Ikuto's Guardian Character, Yoru, Kukai's Guardian Character, Daichi, and Nagihiko's Guardian Character, Rhythm. During Character Change, Amu gains increased artistic abilities. During Character Transformation, Amu becomes Amulet Spade. In chapter 38, Miki undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Ran, Su, and Diamond; becoming Amulet Fortune. In Shugo Chara! Doki, Miki is the only one out of Amu's Guardian Characters to be able to sense Mystery Eggs clearly. In chapter 44, she disappears along with Ran and Su, and later Diamond as well when Amu no longer needs them. In Shugo Chara Encore she returns along with the others and together catch the wedding bourquet for Amu who accidentally threw it back in the air again. In the anime television series, Miki is voiced by Nanae Katō. ;Su (スゥ, Sū?) :The third Guardian Character, Su, represents Amu's desire to be more caring, sensitive and improve her domestic skills. However, Su is prone to silly mistakes. She is very fond of Amu's teacher, Yuu Nikaidou. Amu gains an improvement in cooking and sewing skills during Character Change, as well as becoming "too girly". During Character Transformation, Amu becomes Amulet Clover. In chapter 38, Su undergoes a new Character Transformation with Ran, Miki, and Diamond; becoming Amulet Fortune. In chapter 44, she disappears along with Miki and Ran, and later Diamond as well when Amu no longer needs them. She and the others make an unexpected return toward the end of the last chapter of Shugo Chara Encore as they appear to be reborn again from Amu's feelings. In the anime television series, Su is voiced by Aki Toyosaki. ;Diamond (ダイヤ, Daiya?) :Diamond is Amu's fourth Guardian Character. Diamond represents Amu's desire to shine and be noticed in front of other people. Unlike most Guardian Characters, she is supposedly the most powerful. She becomes an X Egg when Amu dislikes all the changes that were happening in the spring. While collecting X Eggs with Yukari, Utau finds Diamond's egg inside the box. She soon hatches into a X Character. Unusually, she is not shaped like the usual X Character; she looks like a normal Guardian Character, but with a white X-shaped clip covering her black diamond-shaped clip. Because of this, Amu doesn't know Diamond's true name. In the Japanese versions, Diamond's name is shortened to Dia. X-Diamond can Character Transform with Utau, becoming Dark Jewel, however, the transformation does not last very long. When Amu is finally able to prove to Diamond that she does have enough confidence to shine she reverts into her true original form. Together they undergo a Character Transformation, becoming Amulet Diamond. Afterward, Diamond returns to her egg until she sees that Amu "shines again", but secretly comes out as a spirit at times. Diamond is shown to be an air-headed character. In chapter 38, Diamond comes back when Amu "shines". After character transforming and fighting with Ikuto, she, Ran, Miki, and Su combine powers with Amu; becoming Amulet Fortune. In chapter 44, Diamond tells Amu that Ran, Miki and Su have "disappeared" and that she will help Amu find them as her "navigator". Diamond becomes Amu's guide in the Eggs' Cradle in Amu's search for the four colored shards. With her help, Amu realizes that she loves Ikuto as she managed to "go through" her heart while she only likes Tadase for his "outer" character. Coming to terms with herself and the future, Amu accepts the loss of her Guardian Characters and Diamond disappears as well, guaranteeing that the four of them will always be watching over her. In Shugo Chara Encore Diamond and the other three have hatched again and save Amu's catching of the thrown bourquet. In the anime television series, Diamond is voiced by Kanae Itō.